Talent
by Autumn Malfoy
Summary: Cmon people! if u dont review I cant update! I need ideas for songs, and if no-one reviews within the week I'm going to erase the story from all my computer because I think it is bullshit.
1. Prologue

this story is named 'Talent' for lack of better name......  
  
Disclaimer: i own it all didnt u kno? u mite kno my name Autumn Malfoy? yeah i just bought the world with my daddys magical credit card. *does eyebrow bounce(u get me)*  
  
Talent Show!  
  
All ages!  
  
Friday 13th - Thursday 23rd  
  
10am - 6pm each day!  
  
You can Sing!  
  
You can Dance!  
  
Everybody looks at your Act!  
  
Sign up with one of the Head Prefects!  
  
Signed  
  
Professor M. McGonagal.  
  
Hermione was the first to see the notice and the first to sign up. The Show wasn't for 3 weeks, which meant she had plenty of time.  
  
Hermione had decided she would sing her 10 favorite songs if she got all the way to finals. She would sing one each round she got to.  
  
She had the words for her and the background singers (3 Hufflepuff girls in 7th year) to practice and the sheet music for the band (a group of Ravenclaw 7th year boys).  
  
At least 4 - 5 students from each year ended up signing up for the talent show. All the students who signed up got further information about the show whereas the students who did not got left in the dark.  
  
The students performing would have a number that stated when they would come on stage. Hermione was #15.  
  
A little short I know. but this is only the prologue thingy... plz review.........:( *does puppy dog face* i kno u want to! 


	2. Round One: Play

Round 1: Play  
  
Hermione watched as number 14, a bunch of Ravenclaw 5th years, finished their cheer and the Great Hall erupted in (insert word meaning the opposite of applause (which is good) {lets just say they weren't very good}). She would go out when they called her name and number.  
  
Hermione had already given the band the sheet music to all the songs she planned on singing so they could practice.  
  
"Number 15. Hermione Granger." the announcer (hereby named Bob) announced. (A/n: hehe.)  
  
Hermione walked on stage and took the mic.  
  
"I'd like to dedicate this song to the DJ at the last party I went to," After Hermione had stated this a wave of whispers washed over the room.  
  
"YES I DO GO TO PARTIES! NOW CAN I PLEASE SING?!?!" Hermione screamed over the noise.  
  
Someone in the audience, most likely a guy, shouted "no" so Hermione stuck her tongue out at him and motioned for the band to start playing. After that every shut up so they could here the music.   
  
The muggle-borns in the audience cheered when they heard the music for the song 'Play' by a popular muggle singer Jennifer Lopez.  
  
Hermione waited for the right point in the music and started singing.  
  
I could wait all night and day   
  
To go to a party, sit down and wait   
  
Give my request to the DJ   
  
Cause my song he's gotta play   
  
And when I hear that beat   
  
I get my body up out my seat   
  
I grab a guy and move my feet   
  
He's playing my song   
  
Play, come on play that song   
  
Play it all night long   
  
Just turn it up and turn me on   
  
Play, come on DJ play that song   
  
You know that it turns me on   
  
DJ just play that song   
  
Just turn it up and turn me on   
  
DJ just play that song   
  
Cause I wanna be dancing all night long   
  
Won't you play my (play my) play my (play my)   
  
Play my favorite song   
  
I don't care if everybody's gone   
  
Turn it up, cause it turns me on   
  
Keep dancing all night long   
  
It feels so right that it can't be wrong   
  
I get chills up and down my spine   
  
Whenever I hear that song of mine   
  
When it stops better press rewind   
  
(Play that shit again)   
  
Let me hear it one more time   
  
1 - Play, come on play that song   
  
Play it all night long   
  
Just turn it up and turn me on   
  
Play, come on DJ play that song   
  
You know that it turns me on   
  
DJ just play that song   
  
Cause I wanna be dancing all night long   
  
Repeat 1   
  
I just wanna dance   
  
Is that a crime?   
  
Alright then, ooh, uh   
  
Oh, ay, yes that's the hotness right there   
  
Repeat 1 in background   
  
Now Mr. DJ   
  
I've asked you three times   
  
Play my motherfuckin' song   
  
He, he, he   
  
Turn it up, turn it up   
  
Turn it up, turn it up   
  
Turn the track up   
  
Repeat 1 till end   
  
As the music finished at first there was complete silence.   
  
Then the Great Hall erupted into catcalls, cheers and applauding.  
  
As Hermione walked off stage there was calls for her to come back and sing another song.   
  
Hermione Granger may be known as 'Know-it-all' Granger or Mudblood but that didn't stop her from taking singing lessons since she could talk.   
  
It also didnt stop her from modeling since she could walk but we'll go into that in a different story.  
  
There was many different acts. But the one that really caught Bob (you know him...he's the announcer)'s attention was act number 24.  
  
A brother and sister and their friend with a whole lot of background dancers and a Narrator walked on stage.  
  
The music started and Hermione could have cried. It was her second favorite song from her favorite movie. The Rocky Horror Picture Show. These people were going to sing Time Warp.  
  
Conveniently the siblings names her Riff-Raff and Magenta and their friend was named Columbia.  
  
RiffRaff: It's astounding;   
  
Time is fleeting;  
  
Madness takes its toll.  
  
But listen closely...   
  
Magenta: Not for very much longer.   
  
RiffRaff: I've got to keep control.   
  
I remember doing the time-warp   
  
Drinking those moments when   
  
The Blackness would hit me   
  
RiffRaff: And the void would be calling...   
  
Transylvanians: Let's do the time-warp again.   
  
Let's do the time-warp again.   
  
Narrator: It's just a jump to the left.   
  
All: And then a step to the right.   
  
Narrator: With your hands on your hips.   
  
All: You bring your knees in tight.   
  
But it's the pelvic thrust   
  
That really drives you insane.   
  
Let's do the time-warp again.   
  
Let's do the time-warp again.   
  
Magenta: It's so dreamy,   
  
oh fantasy free me.   
  
So you can't see me,   
  
no, not at all.   
  
In another dimension,   
  
with voyeuristic intention,   
  
Well secluded,   
  
I see all.   
  
RiffRaff: With a bit of a mind flip   
  
Magenta: You're into the time slip.   
  
RiffRaff: And nothing can ever be the same.   
  
Magenta: You're spaced out on sensation.   
  
RiffRaff: Like you're under sedation.   
  
All: Let's do the time-warp again.   
  
Let's do the time-warp again.   
  
Columbia: Well I was walking down the street just a-having a think   
  
When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink.   
  
He shook-a me up,   
  
he took me by surprise.   
  
He had a pickup truck,   
  
and the devil's eyes.   
  
He stared at me and I felt a change.   
  
Time meant nothing, never would again.   
  
All: Let's do the time-warp again.   
  
Let's do the time-warp again.   
  
Narrator: It's just a jump to the left.   
  
All: And then a step to the right.   
  
Narrator: With your hands on your hips.   
  
All: You bring your knees in tight.   
  
But it's the pelvic thrust   
  
That really drives you insane.  
  
Let's do the time-warp again.   
  
Let's do the time-warp again.   
  
Through out the song the background dancers/singers and everyone else, even the audience(that knew the dance), was doing the Time Warp.  
  
There was lots more acts before the non-participants of the next round were called out.  
  
"Numbers 1, 4, 14, 32 and 30 you won't be participating tomorrow." Bob announced sadly.  
  
EnD rOuNd 1! 


	3. Round Two: Up

Round 2: Up!  
  
It was the next day and time for the next round. The order in which the participants would appear had changed. Number 15 would be first and then it would just be random order from then using the remaining numbers.  
  
"Number 15 Hermione Granger." Bob announced for the third time that 5 minutes.   
  
Yes for once in her life Hermione Granger was running late for something very important.  
  
5 milliseconds before Bob was going to announce Hermione again, guess who burst through the doors.  
  
Yep, you guessed it.   
  
"Number 15. Hermione Granger." Bob announced for hopefully the last time for this round. Hermione ran up to the stage and took the mic.  
  
"Sorry, I'm so late but I couldn't find my eyeshadow. Anyway, The song I'm going to sing today is Up by Shania Twain and I'm going to dedicate it to life in general.  
  
It's 'bout as bad as it could be  
  
Seems everybody's buggin' me  
  
Like nothing wants to go my way -  
  
yeah, it just ain't been my day  
  
Nothin's commin' easily  
  
Even my skin is acting weird  
  
I wish that I could grow a beard  
  
Then I could cover up my spots -  
  
not play connect the dots  
  
I just wanna disappear  
  
Chorus:  
  
Up - up - up -  
  
Can only go up from here  
  
Up - up - up - Up  
  
where the clouds gonna clear  
  
Up - up - up -  
  
There's no way but up from here  
  
Even something as simple as  
  
Forgettin' to fill up on gas  
  
There ain't no explanation why -  
  
things like that can make you cry  
  
Just gotta learn to have a laugh  
  
Repeat Chorus  
  
Oh yeah, yeah, yeah...  
  
When everything is goin' wrong  
  
Don't worry, it won't last for long  
  
Yeah, it's all gonna come around  
  
Don't go let it get you down  
  
You gotta keep on holding on  
  
It's 'bout as bad as it could be  
  
Seems everybody's buggin' me  
  
Like nothing wants to go my way -  
  
yeah, it just ain't been my day  
  
Nothin's commin' easily  
  
Repeat Chorus  
  
Oh - I'm going up (4x)  
  
Oh yeah, yeah, yeah...  
  
After Hermione walked off stage the next performance was announced and she stopped in her tracks and turned around.  
  
"Number 24. RHPS Fanatics." Bob announced.  
  
The same group as before walked on stage. The differences today was that the narrator from yesterday was the lead singer today. The music started and so did the act.  
  
The lead singer (Frank-N-Furter) had his back to the audience and was tapping high-heeled shoes on the ground. The Trannies (the background dancers) were scattered around behind him and Magenta, Riff-Raff and Columbia were among the Trannies.   
  
Frank:   
  
How d'you do, I   
  
See you've met my   
  
Faithful handyman. (Riff-Raff is the handyman for all your RHPS virgins)   
  
He's just a little brought down   
  
Because when you knocked   
  
He thought you were the candy man.   
  
Don't get strung out by the way I look.   
  
Don't judge a book by its cover.   
  
I'm not much of a man by the light of day   
  
But by night I'm one hell of a lover.   
  
Frank threw off the cloak he was wearing as he turned around to face the audience. Underneath he was wearing a black corset, black underpants, black fishnet stockings and suspenders and black and white silver sparkled high-heeled shoes. RHPS fans know what I'm on about.  
  
I'm just a sweet transvestite   
  
From Transexual, Transylvania.   
  
Let me show you around   
  
Maybe play you a sound.   
  
You look like you're both pretty groovy.   
  
Or if you want something visual   
  
That's not too abysmal,   
  
We could take in an old Steve Reeves movie.   
  
Two of the Trannies that weren't in the Trannie uniform walked up to Frank.  
  
Brad:   
  
I'm glad we caught you at home,   
  
Could we use your phone?   
  
We're both in a bit of a hurry.   
  
Janet:   
  
Right.   
  
Brad:   
  
We'll just say where we are,   
  
Then go back to the car.   
  
We don't want to be any worry.   
  
Frank:   
  
Well you got with a flat, well, how `bout that?   
  
Well, babies, don't you panic.   
  
By the light of the night it'll all seem alright.   
  
I'll get you a satanic mechanic.   
  
I'm just a sweet transvestite   
  
From Transexual, Transylvania.   
  
Why don't you stay for the night? (Night)   
  
Or maybe a bite? (Bite)   
  
I could show you my favorite obsession.   
  
I've been making a man   
  
With blond hair and a tan   
  
And he's good for relieving my... ...tension   
  
I'm just a sweet transvestite   
  
From Transexual, Transylvania.   
  
HIT IT, HIT IT!   
  
I'm just a sweet transvestite. (Sweet transvestite)   
  
Sweet transvestite   
  
From Transexual, Transylvania.   
  
So - come up to the lab,   
  
And see what's on the slab.   
  
I see you shiver with antici - (3 seconds) - pation.   
  
But maybe the rain   
  
Isn't really to blame.   
  
So I'll remove the cause. (chuckles)   
  
But not the symptom.   
  
END ROUND 2!!  
  
A/N yes everyone else did get to do their act. i just didnt feel it necessary to put them in there. 


End file.
